forest_of_fallen_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
DriftClan
DriftClan is one of the four Clans in the Forest of Fallen Light. They currently live to the west of the Gathering Area (when facing the cats from the High Ridge) on a flat, stoney mountain top with little greenery, with the exception of the ferns and trees around the camp. Description DriftClan is known as the 'strongest' Clan. They have strong legs made for leaping. They are known the harbor very stubborn personalities. They are known to have light grey, white, and brown pelts. In battle, they are usually very fierce, but most do show mercy. They are usually very short or stocky cats, but some are tall and skinny. This Clan has all kinds of different bloodlines, as when Creekstar was leader, she would allow exiled Clan cats and other non Clan cats to join. Territories The First Territory : The DriftClan camp in the first territory was found in two large trees intertwining with eachother, that miraculously held up pieces of land from a half eroded mountain. * Camp - Found near the top of the trees, where much of the land still hung on in a flat area. It is only accessible by leaping up the branches or by leaping to each land mass to another. * Stone Bridge - A bridge found spanning across the water made of stone. It had started to fall apart over the moons, but not before the Clans had left due to the Great Fire. This was the only way to the Gathering, unless the cats would learn to swim across the waters. * The Great Arches - Several stone arches that seemingly reach up to the sky and come back down to the ground near the camps. * Training Grounds - An area near the base of the camp, held up by two branches. * Vigil Ledge '''- A ridge found above the medicine cat den. : The camp is only accessible by leaping or climbing the branches. When you first enter the camp, you'll see a vast, flat, and lush area or greenery. The leader's den is accessed by walking up a slope and jumping into a hollow in one of the trees. The medicine den is found in a crack in the stone and goes back a bit farther. The warrior's den is in the side of part of the hill and continues on some of the tree's branches. The apprentice's den is a cave in some of the hills, accessed by walking across one of the branches. The elder's den in found in a cave and surrounded by ferns to keep the elder's warm. The nursery is found to the right of the elder's den and in considered a terrible place for a nursery, as its placed on the camp's edge, where kits can easily fall off. The Second Territory The second territory is a vast plain region, where a large hill/mountain reaches high into the sky. It is flat on the top and mainly stoney. There is a river and a few trees and caves. * '''Camp - The camp is on the flat top. There isn't much protection, but its a bit easy to defend due to the steep siding. * 'Hawk Hill - '''A cliff at the edge of camp, where birds, rarely hawks, come to perch. Much of the land beyond the territory's can be seen from here. * '''Whispering Pond - '''A large pond covered with lily pads connecting to the river, where its rumored to hear the whispers of both LightClan and Shadow Forest cats. During leaf-bare, when it freezes, elders say that they are no longer whispers, but screams of cats from the other side. * '''Twoleg Cave System - '''A caved in area, most likely an old Twoleg mine, at the base of DriftClan's mountain camp. Cats can only go so far in this cave (a few fox-lengths) before passing out and miraculously turning up somewhere else in the territories. What happens when they pass out is a mystery. * '''Wind Hill - ' A cliff not far from the ground above the medicine cat den. * 'Vigil Ledge '- A ridge near a tree top above the elder's den. * 'Training Grounds '- A sandy area beneath a high tree, one of the highest in camp, where apprentices must see how high they can jump and how quickly they can do it. : This camp is found on top of a flat, stoney mountain. History DriftClan was founded when five Clans known as EchoClan, EmberClan, LakeClan, ShadeClan, and SpiritClan, dispersed. The remaining members formed DriftClan, EclipseClan, and MeadowClan. The first leader of DriftClan was Thunderstar of EmberClan, and her deputy was Blazeforce of EmberClan as well. The first medicine cat was Spotmask of ShadeClan, and the first medicine cat apprentice was Tawnystripe of LakeClan. These cats had lived in the first territory for at least 500 moons before Claystar, one of the more recent DriftClan leaders, came to be. Since then, these cats have thrived off their main prey: birds like thrush and robins. Near the end of Creekstar's reign as leader, she had experienced many assassination attempts, some by her own Clanmates. These cats began fighting with EclipseClan due to a prophecy given by Shadowedstar of MeadowClan, who had lied to them to make them fight. The victorious Clan would be the one MeadowClan would ally with, but LightClan became angry and struck lightning down on the Clans. After the landscape catching fire, the cats hurried to the Gathering place and met with the other two Clans, trying to save as many cats as they could. No high position was wounded in this fire, but many others were left behind and left to an unknown fate. Once the cats reached their new homes, about a moon later, at the next Gathering, Kestrelcall, medicine cat of DriftClan, announced a new Clan for cats who wanted to leave and put their trust in Shadow Forest: TorrentClan. Many cats abandon their Clans and went there, but soon left and were not allowed back into their own Clans due to their treachory. Some now wander around as loners or rogues, but some remain as kittypets. High Rank History Leaders and Their Deputies Thunderstorm/star - Cause of Death: Fell into a ravine saving kits - Blazeforce/star Blazestar - Cause of Death: Old age - Vineclaw - Birchstorm/star Birchstar - Cause of Death: Disappeared/Unknown - Stoneheart/star Stonestar - Cause of Death: Battle wounds - Wrenscreech - Eaglescreech - Crowcall - Robincall/star Robinstar - Cause of Death: Poisoning - Fogeyes/star Fogstar - Cause of Death: Battle wounds - Oakspring - Elkleap/star Elkstar - Cause of Death: Drowned - Claymolten/star Claystar - Cause of Death: Smoke inhalation - Russetsun - Creekfoot/star Creekstar - Cause of Death: Murdered by Kestrelcall saving Fallenstar - Mountaindew - Solarflare - Fallensun/star Fallenstar - Cause of Death: Murdered by Talonfall - Tawnyface/star Tawnystar - Status Unknown: Left the clan before time - Ivysprout - Thornfall Thornstar - Cause of Death: Stomach Cancer -Lionclaw/star Lionstar - Cause of Death: Lightclan called for him to come to them -Honeyclaw/star Honeystar - Status Unknown: Left the clan before time. -Blazingskies/star Blazingstar - Alive Medicine Cats and Their Apprentices Spotmask - Cause of Death: Old age - Tawnypaw/stripe Tawnystripe - Cause of Death: Old age - Fernpaw/sun Fernsun - Cause of Death: Killed by a badger - Peregrinepaw - Oceanpaw/eyes Oceaneyes - Cause of Death: Drowning - Streampaw - Streampaw/throat Streamthroat - Cause of Death: Drowning - Palepaw/thistle Palethistle - Cause of Death: Wounds - Sedgepaw/fang Sedgefang - Cause of Death: Greencough - Darkpaw - Dewpaw/pool Dewpool - Cause of Death: Drowning - Ashpaw/flower Ashflower - Cause of Death: Murdered by Kestrelcall - Kestrelpaw/call Kestrelcall - Cause of Death: Murdered - Frostedpaw/glow - Softpaw/shiver Softshiver - Cause of Death: Asthma Attack - Juniperpaw/spots Juniperspots - Cause of Death - Carried away by eagle -Maplepaw/wind Maplewind - Cause of Death: Crushed by a tree - Breezepaw/song Breezesong - Cause of Death: Wounds -Burrpaw/whisker Burrwhisker - Cause of Death: Unknown - Hazelpaw Hazelbreeze - Unknown status: Left the clan before time - Dreampaw Smoggyskies - Cause of Death: Murdered by Roachjaw the rogue - Deathpaw/berry Deathberry - Cause of Death: Suicide by deathberry -Spurcepaw -Mintpaw/feather Mintfeather - AliveCategory:DriftClan